


Третий раз

by Bathilda



Series: Третий раз [1]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: M/M, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Иногда бескорыстная помощь ближнему своему чревата головной болью и исчезнувшими запасами клюквенной настойки, но все равно оно того стоило.





	Третий раз

**Название:** Третий раз

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** Мурлыча и Данка Крысь

 **Размер:** миди (9 844 слов)

 **Пейринг:** Милко/Потапкин

 **Категория:** слэш

 **Жанр:** романтика

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Краткое содержание:** Иногда бескорыстная помощь ближнему своему чревата головной болью и исчезнувшими запасами клюквенной настойки, но все равно оно того стоило.

 

— Да, дорогой, уже выхожу. Ну прости, прости, пожалуйста, я никак не мог уйти раньше — с этим показом столько возни… Я знаю… И все бросить? Ты не понимаешь, это просто невозможно…

По доносящемуся из динамика телефона голосу, который Потапкин слышал даже со своего поста, было ясно, что собеседник Милко не в духе. Милко пытался его успокоить, но чувствовалось, что он раздражен. В принципе, ничего нового, Потапкин редко видел Милко в хорошем настроении, но с бойфрендами тот обычно разговаривал по-другому, похоже, что никаким безоблачным счастьем тут и не пахнет.

Милко вышел из здания, нервно жестикулируя и все еще пытаясь успокоить своего "дорогого", и сел в такси. Это хорошо, а то на своей машине он в таком состоянии, чего доброго, вмажется в первый же столб, хлопот потом не оберешься: "Зималетто" в трауре, Ждановы в панике, суета, рыдания и нервы. Нет уж, не надо Потапкину такого счастья. Вот интересно, Малиновский и когда-то Жданов были бабниками, а Милко как назвать? Кобелем? Тоже как-то не очень, ведь бабники, они как? Поматросят и бросят! А Милко никого не бросал, а совсем даже наоборот, это его обычно бросали. Вон и тот, с нерусским именем, долго не продержался, хотя Женсовет был уверен, что Милко с этим, как его... Ронаном? Ромуальдо? Поженятся, короче, за границей где-нибудь. Ну, или помужаются.

Если подумать, было что-то в корне неправильное в том, что Потапкин знал о личной жизни работников "Зималетто" больше, чем о большинстве своих напарников.

Потапкин почесал щеку, за сутки основательно заросшую колючей щетиной, и в который раз решил, что работа у него все же веселая, скучать не приходится. Его, Потапкина, коллеги всех этих "зималеттовцев" и "ромашковцев" — сотрудников фирмы "Ромашка", арендовавшей офисы в высотке, — не любили за то, что у них вечно что-нибудь случалось, а уж Милко они и вовсе не переносили, хотя, конечно, открыто этого не демонстрировали — кому ж охота работы лишиться? Потапкину же, наоборот, все нравилось: есть с кем словом перекинуться и, так сказать, культурно отдохнуть. А Милко… ну а что Милко? Кроме природной вредности, которую можно даже назвать стервозностью, ничего ужасного в нем не было, в отличие от многих других работающих в высотке, которые иногда вели себя как настоящие… как свиньи, короче. Да, ругается, критикует всех, но ведь не требует никого уволить за то, что не пропустили похожего на нарика высокого гостя, о котором никто не соизволил предупредить охрану, или за то, что отказались уйти с работы, чтобы отвезти пьяного в дупель главбуха к нему домой на его же машине. А уж с кем там Милко спал — это вообще не их, охраны, дело. Хоть с чертом лысым. Не с ними — и ладно. Правда, до охраны он и не снизошел бы, слишком много о себе мнил, но оно и к лучшему.

Отвлекшись на припозднившуюся посетительницу, Потапкин выкинул из головы Милко, а на следующее утро и думать о нем забыл.

* * *

В обязанности охраны входил регулярный обход здания в ночное время. Практически как "Мороз-воевода дозором…", и все такое. Смысла этого указания Потапкин не понимал: все равно везде, где можно, были понатыканы камеры видеонаблюдения, а где нельзя — туда и охране был доступ запрещен. Но инструкция есть инструкция, начальник смены потом всю душу вынет, если вовремя не обойти подвальные этажи и парковку.

Когда Потапкин учуял сигаретный дым, то подумал, что, наверное, не зря писали эту инструкцию. У одной из немногочисленных машин, остававшихся на парковке, незнакомого Потапкину зеленого джипа кто-то курил. Кто именно, было непонятно, потому что с его места Потапкину видны были только ноги.

— Не положено, — громко и сурово сказал он, подходя к машине.

Мужчина сидел боком на водительском сидении, упершись каблуками длинноносых ботинок в бетон парковки, и при приближении охранника даже ухом не повел, только сделал еще одну затяжку. Потапкин невольно подумал о том, что это была дурацкая поза для курения, уж или вышел бы и, как нормальный человек, курил снаружи, или мотал бы отсюда.

— Не положено, говорю, — повторил Потапкин, заглядывая в машину, чтобы видеть лицо курильщика.

Лучше бы он этого не делал: перед ним был Милко собственной скандальной персоной. Легко узнаваем, даже несмотря на темные очки в пол-лица. Теперь Потапкин признал и машину. Милко купил ее совсем недавно, ездил на ней редко, всего-то пару раз, поэтому джип сразу как-то и не показался знакомым.

— Чего тебе? — неласково спросил Милко, будто только теперь заметил Потапкина.

— Курить здесь нельзя, — мрачно ответил Потапкин и показал на ближайшую стену, где висел плакат с перечеркнутой сигаретой.

— А я хочу курить, — после секундной паузы капризно протянул Милко.

Потапкин, слава высшим силам, не так часто лично с ним сталкивался и почти никогда не общался напрямую, все больше со стороны наблюдал, поэтому не знал, что для Милко нормально, а что нет, не считая привычки все критиковать. Но сейчас Потапкину показалось, что с ним что-то не так. Вот вроде все такой же высокомерный хам, а вроде и нет. Однако к знатокам человеческой натуры Потапкин себя никогда не причислял и разбираться в тонкой душевной натуре "гениального дизайнера" не собирался.

— Курите, — поразмыслив немного, сказал Потапкин. — Я честно предупредил, так что виноваты вы будете. — Он осмотрелся, поднял голову и добавил: — Как раз ваш швейный цех сгорит, а может, и до мастерской дойдет.

Это, он, конечно, преувеличил, но все равно, полыхнет ненароком — мало не покажется. Не то чтобы он верил, что Милко тут же бросит сигарету, но вдруг? А вот чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Милко вскинет голову, злобно прошипит: "Пускай горит к чертям!", — швырнет сигарету на пол и нырнет в машину, громко хлопнув дверью.

— …собачьим, — пробормотал Потапкин, глядя вслед машине, которая сорвалась с места так быстро, что тормоза жалобно взвизгнули.

Нервная какая работа эта мода.

Дежурство Потапкина заканчивалось рано утром, и он не собирался задерживаться больше необходимого, и так пришлось подождать опаздывавшего Иваныча, и в итоге, уходя, он столкнулся с Федором Коротковым.

— Не могу, — вместо приветствия сказал тот. — Опаздываю, и будет мне секир-башка. — Для наглядности он полоснул себя ребром ладони по горлу. — Я должен был забрать у Милко образцы и развести их еще полчаса назад. Сейчас опять лаяться будет.

— Да, он у вас какой-то дерганый, — понимающе кивнул Потапкин.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Федор. — Будешь дерганым с таким-то бланшем.

— В каком смысле?

— У него фингал под глазом всеми цветами радуги переливается. Он его, правда, прячет под солнечными очками, но от девчонок фиг спрячешь, они ж все что угодно разведают. Сказал, что на дверь наткнулся. Ага, очень похоже. Все, я помчался.

Представить Милко с фингалом было сложно.

— Дела… — протянул философски Потапкин и пошел наконец домой.

* * *

Дома было тоскливо. Вот прям хоть волком вой. Нет, он был рад тому, что у него была собственная квартира, это само собой, но делать-то в ней что? Если только пить, но так ведь и алкоголиком стать недолго, поэтому Потапкин старался не увлекаться. Он знал деревенскую жизнь и видел, что водка с людьми делает. Лучше уж выть. Телек все время смотреть одуреешь, да и не любил Потапкин это дело: крови и стрельбы он и в армии насмотрелся, сопливые мелодрамы его не привлекали, а больше и не показывали ничего. А, еще были ток-шоу, но моделей и психических Потапкину и на работе хватало. На этом его варианты возможного проведения досуга исчерпывались Ну разве что в качалку иногда сходишь, в магазин — и все. Остается торчать дома и скучать в одиночестве. Но очень уж это было тошно, одному куковать, а с компанией как-то не ладилось. Не складывалась у Потапкина личная жизнь, хоть что делай.

Хотя, по правде, он ничего особо и не делал. Тут ведь как: найти такого человека, с которым будет комфортно жить, который не будет выносить мозг и будет любить, очень сложно. Вон как Федор мучился, пока свою Машу не добился. А Жданов с Пушкаревой? У них вообще черти что было, и бантик сбоку. Все женатые напарники Потапкина как один жаловались на своих благоверных. Нет, чего Потапкин точно не хотел, так это всяких африканских страстей, битья посуды и поездок на дачу к теще. Ему надо, чтобы можно было прийти домой, поесть что-нибудь вкусненькое и завалиться в постель. Не одному, разумеется. А еще чтобы было с кем выпить, если вдруг душе захочется, и на рыбалку сгонять, и кому на шефа матерно пожаловаться. В общем, чтобы от этого человека и душе было хорошо, и телу. Но что-то таких героинь не находилось. Или героев. Герой — он даже лучше, всегда поймет и не переключит матч "Спартак — Динамо" на "Санту-Барбару". Для одноразовых-то встреч что женщин, что мужиков всегда можно найти, если знать места (а Потапкин знал), а вот для жизни — фигушки.

Знали б на работе о его широких вкусах — житья не дали бы, поэтому Потапкин молчал. Да и было бы о чем говорить! Если уж он ни одну подходящую даму сердца за всю жизнь не встретил, то о мужчинах и говорить не приходится. Это, вон, в "Зималетто" свободные нравы, и никто ничего не скрывал, даже бабник Жданов спокойно в платье и на каблуках разгуливал, а среди нормальных людей, к которым Потапкин причислял и себя, такое не пройдет. Высунешься на улицу такой красивый, и либо побьют, либо в ментовку загребут и там побьют. Это Милко никто не тронет, по тому сразу видно: творческий человек при деньгах, а вот лично ему, Потапкину, на такое рассчитывать не приходилось.

Представив, каково было бы жить с Милко, Потапкин содрогнулся и взял из холодильника бутылку пива, чтобы забыться и снять стресс.

* * *

Никакой подлянки от нового дня Потапкин не ожидал. На улице было непривычно тепло, сухо и солнечно, на работе, вроде, все тихо, дома дожидался своего часа новый спиннинг. Красота! Но стоило ему зайти в высотку, как все его благостное настроение испарилось. В холле Милко спорил с каким-то мужиком. Точнее, не спорил, а ссорился, а если совсем уж точно, то собачился. Еще редкие в этот час сотрудники обходили их по дуге, хотя кто-то останавливался и, делая вид, что роется в телефоне, краем глаза с любопытством наблюдал за ними.

—…просто нелепо! — воскликнул Милко. — Это моя работа! У нас скоро показ, и я буду задерживаться столько, сколько надо.

— Да? А торчать в ночном клубе — тоже работа? — наступая на него, спросил мужик. — Заявляться домой утром — тоже работа?

— Да! — с вызовом ответил Милко. — Там были все самые известные модные критики. И вообще, хватит, ты, позо…

— Кочетов тоже?

— Что?

— Макс Кочетов, спрашиваю, там тоже был? — с искаженным от гнева лицом спросил мужик.

Он был молодым, моложе Милко, высоким и, если смотреть объективно, привлекательным, но в данный момент его смазливая физиономия, на взгляд Потапкина, настоятельно просила кирпича.

— Да, но это совершенно неважно…

До Потапкина даже не сразу дошло, что случилось. Потому что как это так: Милко — и прилюдная пощечина. Что ж это делается-то?

Милко отшатнулся, держась за щеку, и пошел красными пятнами.

— Эй, спокойно! — Потапкин встал между Милко и ударившим его типом.

— Не вмешивайся, — рявкнул тип и попытался обойти Потапкина. — Прости, я не хотел, но ты сам меня довел…

— Стоять, — скомандовал Потапкин, упершись рукой ему в грудь.

— Да иди ты, — бросил тип, по-прежнему пытаясь подойти к Милко, который делал вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к этому безобразию. — Не лезь не в свое дело.

Потапкин сгреб его за рукав, удерживая на месте.

— Руку убрал быстро, — скомандовал мужик. — Ты вообще кто такой?

— Охранник я, — мрачно сообщил Потапкин. — Иди отсюда по-хорошему, пока я тебя не вывел.

— Отвали. Милко, тут все такие ретивые защитники, или это он специально ради тебя старается?

Когда Потапкин устраивался в охранную фирму, ему провели краткий ликбез, сводящийся к тому, что кулаками надо махать лишь в самом крайнем случае. "Ваше главное оружие — рация и телефон", — внушал инструктор, он же совладелец фирмы и бывший сослуживец Потапкина.

Своим кулакам Потапкин доверял больше.

Хорошо бы сломать этому типу челюсть.

* * *

Жизнь полна разочарований, боли, неудач и тоски. Да-да, именно так и никак иначе. Ничто не убедит Милко в обратном. Смысл его жизни — красота и мода, он готов сложить на их алтарь все… ну, или почти все, но то, как мало людей его понимают и ценят, приводило его в отчаяние. Мало того, что ему приходится постоянно бороться за свои идеи со Ждановым и Пушкаревой, так еще и личная жизнь не складывается. У него, талантливого, умного, красивого и успешного — и не складывается. Впору было поверить в сглаз и попросить Кристину связаться с этим ее Нехай-Бабой и замолвить за Милко словечко. Милко всего лишь хотел, чтобы его любили и обожали, чтобы им восхищались, во всем поддерживали, понимали его и его работу, окружали заботой — разве он так многого просил? Ну, и, конечно, его избранник должен быть привлекательным, сообразительным, иметь хороший вкус, разбираться в моде или хотя бы понимать, что творения Милко гениальны, и во всем с ним соглашаться. Почему-то те, кому Милко об этом рассказывал, со смехом говорили, что в таком случае он рискует остаться один. Разве он хочет невозможного? Милко был уверен, что рано или поздно найдет своего идеального мужчину, ведь если бы он не стремился всегда к совершенству, то не стал бы великим дизайнером. Однако пока, следовало признать, ему попадались одни козлы. Вот как, например, Анатоль. А ведь поначалу он казался таким… правильным. Чутким, понимающим, заботливым. Даже чересчур заботливым, но это стало ясно только сейчас. Анатоль не любил, когда Милко задерживался на работе, хотел досконально знать, с кем и как он проводил время, и по сто раз на дню звонил, чтобы спросить, как у Милко дела. Сначала это было мило, но со временем начало утомлять. Когда Анатоль принялся устраивать сцены ревности и закатывать истерики, Милко начал подозревать, что и на этот раз ошибся в выборе любви всей своей жизни. Окончательно он в этом убедился, когда Анатоль поднял на него руку. У Милко был богатый жизненный опыт, но так с ним никто и никогда не смел обращаться. Наверное, именно поэтому Милко не выгнал Анатоля в ту же секунду: поверил, что это было случайностью, и тот раскаивается. Он попросту не верил что, его, Милко, может кто-то бить. В смысле, регулярно. Как оказалось, зря не верил.

Публичных скандалов Милко не боялся, а вот от публичного унижения, которое он испытал в холле высотки "Зималетто", у него внутри все переворачивалось. Какой позор! Да еще этот тупой охранник вмешался… Хотя, пожалуй, если быть откровенным, хотя бы с самим собой, хруст челюсти Анатоля доставил Милко огромное удовольствие. Поделом ему.

Милко никак не мог перестать думать об этом происшествии. Он надеялся быстро забыть эту нелепую и постыдную сцену, но не тут-то было. Сразу же после случившегося Милко заявил Анатолю, что между ними все кончено, поднялся к себе в мастерскую и засел там, отвечая всем любопытствующим (Андрей) и сочувствующим (Олечка), что работает над новой коллекцией. И плевать, что до нее было еще много месяцев, а на носу был показ уже готовой коллекции.

Новые эскизы в оранжево-багрово-черной гамме вышли чудо как хороши, прям готовая иллюстрация к военной истории народов Африки: сплошная брутальность и насилие. Убрав их подальше в стол, Милко посмотрел на часы и решил, что пора домой. Правда, в "Зималетто" он приехал на такси, значит, выходить придется через главный вход. А там этот.

Как вести себя при виде вступившегося за него охранника, Милко не знал. С одной стороны, черт бы его побрал: благодаря ему о произошедшем знала уже вся высотка. С другой, за Милко еще никто никогда не дрался. И пусть охранник… как его там, Медведев? В общем, как бы там его ни звали, он действовал так, как ему было положено, но Милко все равно было почти приятно, что его вот так вот защитили. Грубая сила — это, конечно, не комильфо, но иногда без нее не обойтись. В конце концов Милко решил, что просто скажет охраннику спасибо, выходя из здания, и на этом все.

На посту Медведева не оказалось, вместо него сидел какой-то незнакомый охранник. Форменное безобразие.

Можно было оставить все как есть и поблагодарить его в следующий раз, но, во-первых, Милко хотелось побыстрее покончить с этой неприятной историей раз и навсегда. А во-вторых… У Милко не было совести — да-да, зачем она ему, ведь он никогда не делал ничего такого, в что раскаивался или о чем сожалел, не считая выбора бойфрендов. Но сейчас его мучило нечто, похожее на угрызения этой самой совести. А вдруг охранника уволили из-за этой нелепой эскапады? Смешно, ведь, по сути, он выполнял свою работу, но в жизни вообще и в работе в частности логика — редкий зверь. Вот взять хотя бы Клочкову: как бы она ни была хороша, работать она не умела и не хотела. Кира старательно закрывала на это глаза и непременно хотела видеть ее в родной компании. Эдакое дружеское вспомоществование за счет средств "Зималетто" и собственных доходов. Так что возможно все. Все это не его забота. Уволили и уволили, никто не просил его размахивать кулаками, Милко и без него бы справился. Но… но некстати обнаружившаяся совесть не давала покоя. А вдруг не уволили, а арестовали? Или Анатоль его убил? Подкараулил в темном углу и убил? От этого мерзавца — да-да, даже со сломанной челюстью! — всего можно ожидать. Пришлось звонить верной Олечке, которая была еще на работе.

— Олечка, душа моя, мне нужна твоя помощь. Только между нами, хорошо? Узнай, пожалуйста, почему этого Попова нет на месте. Как какого? Ну этого, Потапова… Потапкин? Да какая разница, как его зовут, ты поняла, о ком я. Нет, не срочно, можешь сделать это, когда будешь уходить домой… но чтобы никто об этом не знал.

Милко рассудил, что если бездыханный труп Потапкина лежит где-нибудь в подвале "Зималетто", то ему уже все равно, из полиции его все равно так рано не выпустят, а с его увольнением вполне можно разобраться завтра с утра. Немного успокоившись, Милко поехал в салон за новыми часами, на которые давно уже положил глаз — лишь они могли сейчас восстановить его душевное равновесие.

Олечка перезвонила ему, когда он праздновал… как это говорится, обмывал? покупку в ближайшем к салону баре. Выяснилось, что Потапкина все-таки уволили.

— Идиоты, — пробормотал Милко, отключившись.

Выпив еще бокал вина, пятый по счету, он немного посидел в раздумьях, а потом опять набрал телефон Олечки. Милко был на редкость прагматичен в финансовых вопросах и импульсивен во всем остальном, чем гордился — он был гениальным дизайнером, творческим человеком, ему положено.

— Олечка, ты уже ушла? Да-да, я понял. Вернись и узнай у них адрес. Ну как чей? Его, конечно. Да, Потапкина. Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. Только не говори, что для меня. Олечка, я тебя очень прошу. Жду.

Через несколько минут он получил от Олечки смс с адресом. Расплатившись, Милко вышел на улицу, поймал машину и поехал к Потапкину.

Когда Милко вышел из такси и огляделся, то понял, что, пожалуй, зря он сюда приехал. Что он вообще здесь делает? О чем он думал, когда решил помчаться сюда? Что они подлили в то вино, что ему в голову пришла такая дурная мысль? Было самое время развернуться и уехать, но только не домой, там была опасность встретить Анатоля. Хотя нет, это вряд ли. Совсем забыл, ведь его еще долго можно не опасаться.

Такси уже укатило, в какой стороне была ближайшая освещенная улица, Милко не знал, а спрашивать что-либо у местных не возникало ни малейшего желания: парочка из них, сидевшая на лавочке перед подъездом в компании бутылки водки и пластиковых стаканчиков, смотрела на него крайне недружелюбно. Разумной жизни вокруг не наблюдалось. Милко достал мобильник — придется вызывать такси и как-то протянуть до его приезда, — и выругался на родном сербском: телефон был разряжен.

Выбора у него не оставалось. Кляня последними словами Анатоля и не в меру прыткого Потапкина, Милко пошел искать нужный подъезд.

* * *

Придя домой с работы, Потапкин решил, что сейчас как раз тот самый день, когда он может с чистой совестью напиться. Не то чтобы он был очень расстроен, в конце концов, его же не уволили, просто пока отстранили от работы. "Чтобы ближайшие два дня ноги твоей здесь не было. Если все будет тихо — вернешься. А если будут претензии, уж извини, переведем в другое место, нам проблемы не нужны". И все же нервишки стоило подлечить.

Водки дома не оказалось, пришлось идти в магазин, а там по акции продавали пиво со скидкой. Не купить пару упаковок было просто невозможно. Про водку Потапкин тоже не забыл, гулять так гулять. Но когда он вернулся домой, то понял, что пить как-то и не хочется. Вместо этого он решил отдраить свою берлогу, раз уж ему все равно нечем было заняться. Зато когда закончил, душа настоятельно попросила чего-нибудь горячительного. Он как раз прикачивал первую упаковку, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Увидев того, кто стоял за дверью, Потапкин удивился: когда это он успел так набраться? Да еще до глюков, которых он сроду не ловил? Но сосед Иваныч, вышедший в эту минуту из своей квартиры с пакетом мусора в руке, выразительно покосился на потапкинского гостя — еще бы, мужика в ярко-розовом плаще в их районе нечасто встретишь, — и стало ясно, что это не глюк, а самый настоящий Милко. Как он здесь оказался? А потом Потапкин понял. Да Милко — он как Валька из квартиры снизу. На ее разборки с мужем-алкоголиком менты ездили чаще, чем к себе домой, ее дети видели участкового чаще, чем собственного отца, все время или квасившего с дружками в гараже, или сидевшего в обезьяннике. Синяки на Вальке не сходили, муж регулярно ставил ей новые, но дура-баба отказывалась писать на него заявления. Говорила, что любит и жить без него не сможет, и детей отца лишать не хочет. А то, что с ним она проживет недолго, она, похоже, не соображала. Вот и Милко, небось, такой же: его бьют, вон, фингал какой светится, а он дружка защищает. Не будет Потапкин извиняться, и все тут, пусть что хотят с ним делают.

Все это он и высказал Милко: и про Вальку, и про ее сволочь-муженька, и про то, что сам Милко закончит так же, и про то, что извинений не будет.

— Ясно? — сурово закончил Потапкин.

У Милко был такой вид, как будто его сейчас родимчик хватит.

— Ясно? — воскликнул он. — Ясно?! Мне ясно, что ты, — он наставил на Потапкина палец, — неблагодарный мужлан! Я пришел, чтобы ему помочь, а он меня сравнивает не пойми с кем! И не собираюсь я защищать Анатоля, хоть убей его, мне все равно! Ясно?

Щеки у него пошли красными пятнами, и с каждым словом он наступал на Потапкина, вынуждая того углубляться в квартиру. Потапкин смущенно почесал голову и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что все ему ясно, только неясно, что Милко здесь делает, но вместо этого рыгнул. Милко поморщился и помахал ладонью у лица, отгоняя пивные пары. Была бы здесь сейчас Лизка, сестра Потапкина, замучила бы нотациями, извиняться заставила и все такое. Ну да, неприлично, но так ведь Потапкин человек, а не робот какой, попробуй тут сдержаться. Нормальные люди и не заметили бы, а этот такое лицо сделал, как будто ему под нос тухлую селедку сунули. Поэтому Потапкин ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— Пива хотите?

Милко аж задохнулся от такого предложения. Потапкин был уверен, что Милко сейчас уйдет, а завтра нажалуется начальству, и его переведут на новое место, в какую-нибудь дыру на другом конце Москвы, зная суровый, но справедливый нрав руководства. А Милко взял и согласился. Постоял немного истуканом в прихожей и сказал с вызовом:

— Хочу. Приличного у тебя наверняка нет, но так уж и быть, я снизойду до твоего пойла. В знак признательности.

И прошел в комнату. Потапкин посмотрел ему вслед, подумал, что, похоже, дружок отшиб ему все мозги, закрыл дверь квартиры и отправился на кухню за холодным пивом.

* * *

Что может более жалким и вульгарным, чем пить ужасное дешевое пиво в компании с охранником, который еще утром видел тебя униженным и смешным? Зачем он согласился? Если бы кто из знакомых Милко припер его к стенке этим вопросом, он ответил бы, что и сам не знал. Но по правде говоря, ему просто очень давно никто не предлагал пиво. Чем только его не угощали друзья, бойфренды и кандидаты в бойфренды: вином, виски, шампанским, текилой, но пивом — никогда. Слишком по-плебейски. Поэтому Милко никогда даже не заикался, что любит пиво. Любовь к нему и красивым вещам Милко унаследовал от деда, "обувных дел мастера", которого знала вся Приштина за его крепкие сапоги и изящные туфельки. Ни о чем дед так не жалел, как о своей мастерской, когда вынужден был уехать из города, где прожил полжизни.

Войдя в комнату, Милко невольно застыл.

— Это… — начал он.

— Дали, — закончил за него Потапкин и поставил на столик несколько бутылок пива. — И Климт.

На стенах, оклеенных светлыми обоями, были любовно развешаны репродукции, не от пола до потолка, конечно, но немало, и в очень хорошем качестве.

— Я в курсе, — рассеянно отозвался Милко, все еще разглядывая картины. — Подарила любимая тетушка, которой принадлежит эта квартира, или они просто закрывают дырки на обоях?

— Это сеструхины, — сказал Потапкин, не заметив сарказма. — Это ее квартира, но она давно здесь не живет. А я картины не стал снимать: яркие, чудные, с ними как-то веселее.

— Ясно. Значит, семья эволюционировала, а ты так и остался в пещерном веке, — не церемонясь, сказал Милко.

— Каменном, — сказал Потапкин.

— Что?

— Век, говорю, был каменным, а пещерными людей называют, — пояснил Потапкин и, кивком показав на столик, добавил: — Пиво.

Милко был удивлен. До сих пор он был убежден, что у охранников всего мира мозги заменяет грубая сила, а их способность к человеческой речи — результат дрессировки, как у попугаев. А этот еще и про каменный век знает — чудеса, да и только.

Обстановка в комнате была довольно скромной: один-единственный шкаф, большой диван, напротив него телевизор, рядом мягкое кресло и столик на колесах, на котором теперь стояло пиво и неопознаваемая с первого взгляда закуска.

У Милко было ощущение, будто он спит и видит какой-то сюрреалистичный сон. Сняв плащ, Милко бросил его на кресло, сам сел на диван и, открыв бутылку пива, с наслаждением выпил залпом половину, не замечая вкуса. Напиться и забыться дрянным пивом в доме незнакомого ему человека? А почему бы и нет? Что ему уже терять? В конце концов, что он, зря, что ли, сюда пришел? Поэтому он допил бутылку, открыл вторую и сказал Потапкину:

— Или садись, или иди отсюда, не мешайся перед глазами.

Потапкин покачал головой, пробормотал что-то и осторожно, как будто с опаской, сел на диван рядом с Милко. Вообще-то это он, Милко, должен был бояться Потапкина. Кто его знает, чего от него ожидать? Хотя, пожалуй, раз он за Милко заступился, то вряд ли станет убивать в собственной квартире.

Никогда в жизни Милко не был в такой странной ситуации: сидеть и молча, в полной тишине, пить бутылку за бутылкой, закусывая чем-то белым, сухим и соленым — привет гастриту. Но самое странное, Милко не чувствовал себя неловко. Непривычно — да, но ему не хотелось сбежать отсюда, как было со многими его свиданиями, и не было смертельно скучно.

Прикончив четвертую бутылку, Милко спросил:

— Почему ты это сделал?

* * *

Потапкин знал, что случилось: Милко сошел с ума. А как еще объяснить, что он сидит и хлещет пиво, как не в себя? Откуда только адрес его взял? Небось, Колян сдал, недовольный тем, что его заставили выйти вместо Потапкина. Вот Потапкин и старался пить поменьше, чтобы не на пьяную голову разбираться с этим чудиком. Хотя, конечно, общаться с ним трезвым — та еще задачка.

Когда Милко спросил его, почему он это сделал, Потапкин не сразу понял, что тот имел в виду.

— Так это… — он почесал затылок, задумавшись. Проще всего было ответить, что это была его работа, но, как ни крути, это было не совсем правдой. — Своим надо помогать.

— Своим? — усмехнулся Милко. Пьяным он совсем не выглядел. — Я — свой? С чего бы вдруг?

— Ну… — Вопрос был очень неудобным. — А мне в "Зималетто" все как родные. — Вспомнив Урядова Потапкин невольно скривился, вот уж упаси бог от такого родного. — И вообще…

— Что?

— Не дело это, руки вот так распускать. Такие типы храбрые, только когда знают, что им сдачи не дадут, а им вломить — сразу сдуваются. Нечего с такими связываться, гнилье одно.

— Да что ты понимаешь! — возмутился Милко и взмахнул рукой, не выпуская бутылку пива. — Анатоль…

— Не хотел, случайно вышло, ты сам виноват, — перебил его Потапкин, едва заметив, что обратился к Милко "ты". А что? Тому, значит, можно тыкать, а Потапкину нет? — Брехня все это. Гнилье он, вот он кто. Лезет к тому, кто за себя постоять не может.

— Я не могу? — еще сильнее возмутился Милко и с грохотом поставил бутылку на столик. — Я не могу? Я все могу! Думаешь, я драться не умею? Если б не умел, меня бы еще в детстве прибили!

Его акцент стал еще сильнее, а ударения — совсем уж невообразимыми. Потапкин оценивающе посмотрел на Милко: тот был долговязым, но не задохликом каким-нибудь. Потапкин, разумеется, уложил бы его одной левой, но с этим своим Анатолем, наверное, Милко справился бы. Если б захотел.

Так Потапкин Милко и сказал. Тот подумал и ответил с тяжелым вздохом:

— А я не хотел. Почему? И почему я разговариваю об этом с тобой?

— Откуда ж я знаю? — не удержался Потапкин, которого тоже занимал этот вопрос.

Милко еще раз вздохнул и допил бутылку.

— До чего я дошел? — проворчал он.

— Водку будешь? — спросил Потапкин.

Милко долго смотрел на него, потом откинулся на спинку дивана и, сложив руки на животе, снисходительно бросил:

— Неси.

* * *

— Odjebi, — буркнул Милко и перевернулся на другой бок.

Кто-то тормошил его, пытаясь разбудить, но вставать Милко категорически не хотел.

— Не надейся, — услышал он в ответ. — Вставай давай. То есть, конечно, можешь спать, мне не жалко, но я Федору звонил, там в "Зималетто" тебя все обыскались: модели на примерку собрались, а тебя нет.

Модели, примерка — это что? И вообще, где он? Милко явно был не в своей родной постели с ортопедическим матрасом. У него болела спина, раскалывалась голова, и больше всего на свете хотелось пить. Хотя нет, неправда: больше всего Милко хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали поспать.

— Ну и ладно, — сквозь сон услышал он, в очередной раз стряхнув с плеча надоедливую руку. — Мне-то что, это не на меня Андрей Палыч с Катериной Валерьевной всех собак спустят.

Милко зевнул, пробормотал, что он любит собак, и лишь спустя несколько секунд осознал, что он только что услышал. Он резко сел и застонав, обхватил руками голову, которая в вертикальном положении болела гораздо больше, чем в горизонтальном.

— Что?.. Где?.. Ты!

Сначала Милко не понял, где находился, но затем воспоминания разом вернулись к нему, отчего он застонал еще громче. Стоявший у дивана Потапкин участливо посмотрел на него и протянул стакан с какой-то мутной жидкостью.

— Выпей, легче станет.

Терять Милко было нечего, да и вряд ли после вчерашней попойки Потапкин его отравит. Хотел бы — еще вчера отравил. Милко взял стакан, залпом выпил жидкость, оказавшуюся рассолом, и скривился. Дожидаясь, пока стихнет звон в ушах и пройдет тошнота, Милко украдкой разглядывал Потапкина. Накануне ему было не до этого, но сейчас Милко с удивлением увидел, что Потапкин, который обычно казался упитанным и недалеким, выглядел… Положим, недалеким он и оставался, несмотря на неожиданные познания в палеонтологии и искусстве, зато под обтягивающей задравшейся футболкой неожиданно обнаружился накачанный пресс. Мысленно обругав себя за то, что так низко пал — оценивать прелести Потапкина, какой позор! — Милко встал и сказал хрипло:

— Мне надо ехать.

Он взял с кресла свой плащ, надел его, понял вдруг, что стоит в одних носках, и изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть. Никогда в жизни его никто не разувал, да еще когда он был в отключке. В представлении Милко это было даже более интимным, чем секс. В конце концов, в сексе не было ничего стыдного. Пока Милко обувался, стараясь удержать в себе вино, пиво и водку, в памяти у него всплывали отдельные эпизоды вчерашнего вечера, и он не мог не признать, что в кои-то веки напился настолько, что рассказал первому встречному то, чего не рассказывал даже своим бойфрендам. Про бросившую его мать, про то, как он дрался с соседскими пацанами и научился быстро бегать ("Еще бы, с такими-то ногами, как у манекенщицы", — вставил тогда Потапкин), про деда и про то, как после его смерти Милко сбежал сначала в Белград, а оттуда в Будапешт и потом в Париж, с его романтическим ореолом и с грязными задворками, которых Милко немало повидал и прочувствовал на собственной шкуре. Кажется, он говорил и еще о чем-то, но это он вспоминать отказывался.

— Это… туалет там, — смущенно сказал Потапкин. — Я такси вызвал, скоро должно подъехать.

Гордо подняв раскалывающуюся голову, Милко прошел мимо него и, только закрыв за собой дверь туалета, сгорбился и с облегчением отлил. Моя руки, он взглянул на себя в зеркало и мрачно решил, что повесится вот прямо здесь, на палке для шторы, потому что он просто не может выйти из квартиры в таком ужасном виде. Бледный, глаза красные, под глазами круги, губы пересохли, волосы похожи на птичье гнездо — чучело какое-то, а не прекрасный гениальный дизайнер. Умывшись холодной водой, Милко взял себя в руки и вышел в прихожую.

— Такси здесь, — сказал ему топтавшийся у входной двери Потапкин.

— Спасибо, — не глядя ему в глаза, сказал Милко.

— Да не за что, всегда обращайтесь, — добродушно и насмешливо отозвался Потапкин.

Этого Милко молча перенести не мог.

— И не подумаю, — возмутился он. — Это был первый и последний раз.

Потапкин только пожал плечами.

— Ты… — Он осекся, нахмурился и продолжил: — Вы чего хотели-то? Ну, зачем приходили?

— Неважно, — махнул рукой Милко. — И не вздумай никому рассказать… хотя тебе все равно не поверят.

— Буду нем, как рыба, — пообещал Потапкин с такой ухмылкой, что Милко ему не поверил.

Ну и черт с ним, ему ведь и впрямь никто не поверит, а сам Милко будет все отрицать. Из квартиры он вышел в полной уверенности, что никогда в жизни он больше не попадает в такую нелепую и абсурдную ситуацию.

* * *

— Я тебе уже говорил: твоя проблема в твоем пер-фек-ци-о-низ-ме, — сказал Майк, по слогам выговаривая последнее слово. — Ты не человека ищешь, а робота, и знаешь что? Таких совершенных еще не изобрели, я тебе точно говорю.

Учитывая, что работа Майка была связана со сложными компьютерными программами, Милко ему верил.

— Нет, я просто ищу идеального мужчину, а они, в отличие от твоих роботов, существуют.

— С таким подходом ты останешься один и будешь в старости нанимать мальчиков из эскорта, чтобы они скрашивали твои скучные будни, — ответил Майкл. — Тебе нужен тот, кто прогнется под тебя, но сам-то ты меняться не собираешься. А это мало кто вытерпит, знаешь ли. Если только за деньги, но ты же, вроде бы, любовь ищешь.

Последнее предложение Майк произнес с явной иронией — в любовь он не верил. Они с Милко познакомились несколько лет назад: два гея, два иностранца, недавно приехавших в Россию, два одиноких человека — они просто не могли не сойтись. Пробовали встречаться, но вовремя поняли, что ничего не чувствуют друг к другу, кроме искренней симпатии, и остались друзьями.

— Вот именно, любовь. Ради любви можно многое вытерпеть.

— Только терпеть почему-то должен исключительно твой потенциальный прекрасный принц. Такое тоже бывает, но это уже нездоровая любовь, а такие истории всегда плохо заканчиваются: или кладбищем, или психушкой.

—Из нас двоих драматизировать и преувеличивать полагается мне, — мрачно сказал Милко.

— Я не драматизирую, я просчитываю вероятности.

— Воздержись, я все равно живу чувствами и модой, а не этой твоей математикой, — заявил Милко.

— Зря. Меня математика никогда не подводила. И, потом, если ты надеешься встретить кого-то приличного здесь, то ты зря теряешь время. Все, кого ты здесь подцеплял, были дерьмом. Особенно тот, последний.

Милко не рассказывал Майку, что именно произошло у него с Анатолем, ограничился коротким: "Выяснилось, что мы друг другу не подходим", но, очевидно, Майк с самого начала все про него понял.

— Но ты зачем-то ходишь сюда столько лет, — проворчал Милко.

— Ты знаешь, что меня привлекает здесь атмосфера и люди… некоторые. Охочусь я в других местах. Кстати, вот туда тебе и надо, друг мой.

— Избавь меня от своих притонов, — поморщился Милко. — Мне там нечего делать.

— Ты там ни разу не бывал, откуда тебе знать? — усмехнулся Майк. — Все, решено: едем в мой любимый клуб. Вставай. Тебе надо развеяться.

— Не говори ерунды, никуда я с тобой не поеду. Что я там забыл? В отличие от тебя, меня не привлекает бандитская брутальность.

Майк искренне рассмеялся.

— Какое странное у тебя представление о завсегдатаях моих любимых мест! Тем более нужно поехать, увидишь, какие они. Ты удивишься, но там — настоящие люди, чего не скажешь о большинстве тех, кто приходит в “Голубой огонек”. Давай, поднимайся, там сейчас как раз самое веселье.

Сопротивляться Майку было сложно: на его стороне был напор и энтузиазм, а на стороне Милко лишь апатия и усталость. И осознание где-то очень, очень глубоко в душе, что Майк был в чем-то прав.

* * *

В клубе с незатейливым названием "Оскар" грохотала музыка — плебейская, само собой, — и Милко с порога убедился в том, что ему здесь не понравится. Майк же чувствовал себя здесь, как рыба в воде, по-приятельски болтал с барменом и, в отличие от Милко, выглядел здесь своим.

Правда, в одном он не соврал: здешние посетители были и впрямь настоящими людьми, то есть теми, с кем Милко старался не общаться. Как Женсовет, только мужского пола. Никого похожего на Малышку Мо или Женечку-визажиста. Хорошо еще, что здесь не было толп каких-нибудь геев-байкеров или трепетных едва совершеннолетних юнцов в поисках большой и чистой любви на одну ночь, этой публики Милко точно не пережил бы.

Несмотря на все усилия Майка вовлекаться в царившее в клубе веселье Милко не собирался. Музыка оскорбляла его безупречный вкус, а некоторых посетителей хотелось раздеть только для того, чтобы они не увеличивали зло во всей Вселенной своими ужасными тряпками. На фоне отдельных индивидуумов даже Пушкарева дозамужней эпохи показалась бы эталоном моды и стиля. В общем, Милко развлекался тем, что мысленно критиковал окружающих. С текущей действительностью его примиряли только два "Дайкири" и один "Лонг-айленд". Майк в это время танцевал и флиртовал со всеми подряд. Сам Милко так смотрел на всех, кто пытался познакомиться с ним или даже просто садился рядом, что надолго возле него никто не задерживался. В конце концов Милко решил, что с него хватит. Мысль о том, чтобы сойтись с кем-то в этом месте была просто смешной, Майку он уже продемонстрировал, что притащить его сюда было плохой идеей, так что можно было уходить. Вернется домой и будет страдать в гордом одиночестве. Милко повернулся к выходу, и тут его настигли галлюцинации: за барной стойкой сидел Потапкин. Приглядевшись, Милко все же решил, что Потапкин вполне реален. В это невозможно было поверить. Какого черта он здесь делает? Вряд ли он зашел сюда по ошибке, вон как тип на соседнем стуле его по коленке наглаживает.

Милко почувствовал себя обманутым. Над ним посмеялись, выставили полным идиотом. "Своим надо помогать"? Теперь ясно, что Потапкин имел в виду. Но нет, Милко отказывался признавать его своим…. себя ему своим… короче, он отказывался признавать, что у него с Потапкиным было хоть что-то общее. Подлец, так обмануть Милко! А еще прикидывался рыцарем в сияющих доспехах! Тут Потапкин слез с барного стула и пошел куда-то вместе с тем типом, который его лапал, и только это спасло его от немедленного выяснения отношений.

Все это просто не укладывалось у Милко в голове. Преследовать негодяя он не стал. Месть, говорят, это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Всю дорогу до дома Милко кипел от возмущения и злости. Дома для успокоения нервов он выпил чашечку крепкого кофе, пробежался из угла в угол, а потом неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. Смех вышел не столько веселым, сколько, откровенно говоря, истерическим. Чем он занимается, о чем думает? Ну конечно, охранник не доложил ему о своей ориентации, какое безобразие, какая трагедия! На кой черт Потапкин ему вообще сдался? Если он и вступился за Милко из солидарности, что с того? Главное, что никому не проболтался о пьяных откровениях Милко и, если уж на то пошло, никаких поползновений в его сторону не делал, хотя мог бы, учитывая состояние дизайнера. Почему Милко так задело, что Потапкин не рассказал ему о своей ориентации? Да просто он ненавидел, когда от него что-то скрывали! И вообще, он уже забыл всяких там Потапкиных. Раз и навсегда.

И все же… почему Потапкин выглядел таким довольным жизнью?..

* * *

— Тебе надо… ну, не знаю, отвлечься, отдохнуть, — предложил Андрей.

— Сказал бы, что ему надо, но не при детях, — встрял Роман.

Дети в количестве одной штуки женского пола нескольких месяцев от роду спали в автокресле и вряд ли запомнили бы неприличное слово на букву "т", которое имел в виду Роман.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это… не наш уровень? — продолжил Андрей. Надо же, брак научил его тактичности, раньше он прямо сказал бы, что это никуда не годится.

Эскизы, которые Милко вымучивал несколько недель, он предъявил Жданову лишь потому, что его приперли к стенке, и больше он не мог отбиваться от требований показать хотя бы наброски новой коллекции. Сам Милко на месте Андрея порвал бы это безобразие на мелкие кусочки и выбросил в унитаз, где им самое место.

Милко панически боялся признать, что у него творческий кризис. Самый настоящий, не наигранный для манипуляции окружающими. Ничего стоящего в голову не приходило, все его идеи в результате оказывались либо повторением его прошлых коллекций, либо, того хуже, неосознанным плагиатом последних коллекций знаменитых модельеров. Он разучился творить. Муза умерла, и похороны уже состоялись.

— Не все из нас рабы своих тел. Некоторые, в отличие от тебя, Роман, предпочитают расслабляться интеллектуально, — с достоинством ответил Милко.

— Так, — сказал Андрей, снимая очки, — мне все равно, как ты этого добьешься, хоть поселись в Государственной библиотеке, ну, или в этом своем "Голубом огоньке", как тебе больше нравится, но чтобы к концу следующей недели у нас были эскизы новой коллекции. Потрясающей и сногсшибательной, как ты умеешь.

— Нельзя торопить вдохновение, — возразил Милко. — Я обдумываю гениальную идею, которая взорвет мир моды!

— Обойдемся без взрыва, ограничься легким, но эффективным поджогом, и побыстрее, хорошо? — нетерпеливо сказал Андрей. — Взрыв можешь готовить к следующей коллекции, у тебя как раз будет время подумать, а нам уже надо рассчитывать эту и давать пресс-релиз.

Если бы Милко был в форме, он непременно устроил бы скандал, но сейчас его хватило только на то, чтобы гордо уйти, хлопнув дверью. И то в последний момент Милко вспомнил, что если он разбудит наследницу Ждановых, то его четвертуют на месте. Дверь пришлось тихо прикрыть. Как можно работать в таких условиях, если даже дверью хлопнуть нельзя?!

* * *

"Голубой огонек" не помог. Раньше его свободная, творческая и немного безумная атмосфера всегда настраивала Милко на позитивный лад, но в последнее время его все это лишь бесило. Он чувствовал себя импотентом от моды, и не понимал, что с ним не так. Куда делось его умение придумывать неповторимые наряды? Чего он только не пробовал: медитировать, вдохновляться произведениями искусства и неформальными культурами, отдыхать, напиваться, — но все было бесполезно. Дошло до того, что у него начинали дрожать руки, как только он брался за карандаш и клал перед собой лист бумаги. Оставалось разве что сдаться психотерапевту, но на такие крайние меры Милко пока что был не готов. Он не был склонен к самоанализу, не хватало еще, чтобы его анализировал кто-то другой!

Милко не стал задерживаться в "Голубом огоньке" даже для того, чтобы выпить, просто ушел, куда глаза глядят. А ведь еще недавно он совершенно не понимал смысла этого выражения! Домой не хотелось, к кому-нибудь из друзей тем более, и Милко не представлял, куда себя деть.

Пока Милко бесцельно бродил по улицам, жалея себя, начал накрапывать дождь. Через несколько минут морось превратилась в ливень. Милко не без труда поймал машину и назвал водителю первый пришедший в голову адрес. Через несколько минут он осознал, что забыл, что это был за адрес, и понятия не имеет, куда они едут. Промокший до нитки, замерзший Милко апатично решил, что, возможно, именно этого ему сейчас не хватает — сюрприза, и не стал ничего менять.

Пожалуй, зря: он не сразу узнал двор, в котором его высадили, а когда узнал, то готов был наплевать на гордость и побежать за машиной, чтобы уехать отсюда. Увы, для этого было уже поздно.

В первый и последний раз Милко был здесь почти полгода назад и считал, что никогда больше сюда не вернется. Нечего ему было здесь делать. Логичнее всего было бы спрятаться от дождя под козырьком подъезда и вызвать такси, но… Гений он или не гений? Гениям полагалось быть эксцентричными и спонтанными. Встряхнувшись, Милко открыл дверь в подъезд.

* * *

— А…

— Соскучился по Дали, — заявил Милко и протиснулся мимо Потапкина в квартиру.

В общем-то, Потапкин Дали тоже уважал, но чтоб настолько? Кроме его, Потапкина, квартиры на Дали больше нигде посмотреть нельзя?

После первого визита Милко Потапкин не знал, чего ожидать, но в итоге все закончилось как нельзя лучше: жалоб не поступило, и Потапкина не перевели из высотки, а с Милко они с тех пор не то что не разговаривали, а вообще не замечали друг друга. Милко в упор не видел Потапкина. А тому что? Не видел и не видел, вот и хорошо, меньше проблем. Зачем вдруг Милко заявился к нему сегодня, Потапкин не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Это… пива нет, — сразу предупредил Потапкин.

Милко устроился на диване, привычно расположив плащ на кресло.

— Я тебя видел в "Оскаре", — сказал он таким тоном, как будто обвинял Потапкина в убийстве.

— А я тебя там не видел, — подумав, ответил Потапкин.

И слава богу, потому что представить Милко в "Оскаре" было сложно.

Милко бросил на него недовольный взгляд и продолжил:

— Ты не говорил мне, что ты тоже… — Милко на секунду запнулся и, криво усмехнувшись, закончил: — ...свой.

— До того, как ты у меня напился, или после? — уточнил Потапкин.

Милко помолчал, глядя на него какими-то больными глазами, встал и сказал отстраненно:

— Это была плохая идея. Я пойду.

— Да ладно, оставайся, — быстро ответил Потапкин, на всякий случай закрывая собой дверь в коридор. За чем бы Милко ни пришел — должна же у него была быть цель, так? — вид у него был неважный, так что пусть лучше он пока посидит здесь и успокоится. — У меня настойка есть, — добавил он.

— Обязательно каждый раз напиваться? — брюзгливо спросил Милко, но снова сел на диван.

— Почему сразу "напиваться"? — почти обиделся Потапкин. — У меня закуска есть.

Нет, а что еще Потапкин мог ему предложить? Шампанского за сто тысяч за бутылку у него как-то не водилось, а чем еще развлекать такого гостя, как Милко, Потапкин не знал.

— Давай, — махнул рукой Милко.

Непохоже было, что его очень вдохновило это предложение, но раз не отказался, значит, хотел остаться. Хотя зачем, Потапкин по-прежнему даже предположить не мог.

— Фирменная Пушкаревская, — сказал Потапкин, ставя на столик перед Милко бутылку.

— Что, вице-президент "Зималетто" лично делала? — язвительно спросил Милко, снова ненадолго становясь похожим на самого себя.

— Что? Да нет, отец ее, Валерий Сергеевич. Мировой мужик, в армии служил.

— Я в курсе, — кисло отозвался Милко.

Потапкин напряг память и припомнил, что первый визит Валерия Сергеевича в "Зималетто" прошел не слишком удачно. Они с Милко оказались слишком несовместимы, даже для того, чтобы просто находиться в одном помещении.

Поставив рядом с бутылкой тарелки с пельменями, селедкой, салом и черным хлебом, Потапкин разлил наливку по рюмкам и залпом выпил свою, не предлагая чокнуться — что-то ему подсказывало, что Милко вряд ли это оценит.

— Закусывай, — сурово сказал Потапкин после того, как Милко опрокинул в себя две рюмки подряд.

Милко без энтузиазма посмотрел на пельмени, и Потапкин сказал:

— Это, конечно, не бурек или палачинке, но вкусные, я их сам лепил.

Милко прищурился и спросил подозрительно:

— Откуда ты о них знаешь? И вообще, не люблю ни то, ни другое. Я не в восторге от кухни моей давно забытой родины.

— Я в Косово был, — медленно сказал Потапкин, не зная, как к этому отнесется Милко, — кое-что запомнил.

— А, ‒ только и ответил Милко, взял с тарелки пельмень и начал задумчиво жевать. — Что я здесь делаю? — спросил он после тарелки пельменей и нескольких рюмок настойки.

Вопрос был… как это называется, риторическим? Вот, вопрос был риторическим, но Потапкин все равно на него ответил:

— Откуда ж я знаю? Самому интересно. Но ты оставайся, — поспешно добавил он.

Судя по выражению его лица, Милко хотел сказать какую-то гадость, но вдруг широко зевнул и сказал мрачно:

— А вот возьму и останусь.

— Да пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Потапкин.

Милко снова недовольно зыркнул на него и наколол на вилку кусок селедки. Прикончив селедку, сопровожденную еще несколькими рюмками настойки, Милко откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыл глаза и тут же заснул, похрапывая.

— Эй, подожди, давай я диван разберу, — потормошив его за плечо, сказал Потапкин.

— Отстань, я спать хочу, — сонно пробормотал Милко.

— На разобранном диване удобнее, ты на него целиком поместишься, не придется ходули свои поджимать, — ответил Потапкин, кое-как стащил оказавшегося на редкость тяжелым Милко с дивана и сгрузил его на кресло.

Милко пробормотал что-то на своем языке и снова захрапел. Потапкин достаточно пробыл в Косово, чтобы понять, что его послали. Разобрав диван, Потапкин хотел было будить Милко, но тот сам открыл глаза, неожиданно ясные, и сказал:

— Я разучился творить. Ничего не выходит, не могу ничего придумать, тут, — он постучал пальцами по своему виску, — совсем пусто. Кончился гений Милко, ничего не осталось.

— Утром посмотрим, что осталось, а что нет, — вздохнув, ответил Потапкин, выдернул Милко из кресла и усадил на диван. — Проспись сначала.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти на кухню. Как и в прошлый раз, он намеревался провести ночь в спальном мешке, но Милко задержал его, схватив его за руку.

— Здесь хватит места для двоих. — Потапкин не нашел, что ответить, и Милко сказал: — Не бойся, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою честь.

— Да я и не боюсь, — честно ответил Потапкин. — Это… а если я того, покушусь на твою? Сам не боишься?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Милко. — Ты не такой.

Скинув с себя ботинки, он лег, развернулся к Потапкину спиной и мгновенно уснул. Нет так нет, Потапкин был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы без последствий для спины спать на полу. Перед сном он размышлял о том, что каждый приход к нему Милко был похож на картины Дали: такой же странный и нереальный.

* * *

Милко проснулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его. События прошлого вечера он вспомнил мгновенно — как ни странно, несмотря на выпитое, он не чувствовал себя с похмелья.

— Мне плевать на Ждановых и "Зималетто", я хочу спать, отвяжись, — пробубнил он.

— Вставай, пора ехать, — не унимался Потапкин.

— Что? Никуда я не пое…

Договорить ему не дали: Потапкин бесцеремонно стащил его с дивана.

— Варвар! — возмутился Милко. — Я твой гость, а гостей положено ублажать.

— Считай, что я ублажаю, — ответил Потапкин. — Идем, в машине доспишь.

— Какой машине? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Не обращал внимания на недовольство Милко Потапкин нетерпеливо подталкивал его к двери. Щурясь, Милко кое-как всунул ноги в ботинки и решил, что сбежит от Потапкина на улице, поймает машину и поедет домой отсыпаться.

На улице было неприлично темно.

— Если ты решил меня убить и закопать мой труп в лесу, то учти, тебя найдут и накажут. И первыми будет не полиция, а Ждановы, которые не дождутся новой коллекции, — предупредил Милко Потапкина.

Тот лишь весело хмыкнул и усадил его в машину — что-то старое и джипоподобное.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? Только не говори, что у тебя поехал мозг после Косово и ты решил отыграться на мне.

— Крыша, — невозмутимо отозвался Потапкин, трогаясь с места.

— Что?

— Крыша едет, а не мозг. Но у меня ничего не поехало, — добавил он. — Не то, что у моего кореша. Мы вместе служили. Он уже несколько лет из дома не выходит, боится, что его тут же похитят и будут ставить на нем опыты. Только это у него не после Косово, а после того, как его бутылкой по голове огрели. А я — нормальный.

— Да неужели? — пробормотал Милко и заснул.

Второй раз он опять проснулся от того, что его энергично трясли.

— Если я тебя убью, меня оправдают, — сказал Милко, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Он посмотрел в окно машины и спросил с искренним ужасом: — Куда ты меня завез? Что это за дыра?

Снаружи было темно и страшно.

— Лес это. Держи, это тебе, — пояснил Потапкин и бросил ему что-то на колени.

При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались высокие резиновые сапоги и безразмерная куртка с капюшоном.

— Я скорее умру, чем надену это, — заявил Милко.

— Умрешь, если не наденешь, потому что промокнешь и простудишься. Андрей Палыч тогда меня точно придушит.

— Я сплю, и все это — самый страшный ночной кошмар, который мне когда-либо снился, — сказал Милко, натягивая ужасные сапоги.

Раз Потапкин о нем заботился, значит, вряд ли собирался прикопать его бездыханный труп под ближайшим деревом. Хоть какая-то радость. Окончательно проснувшись, он увидел, что начинает светать, а они стоят на обочине того, что можно условно назвать дорогой, обрамленной деревьями.

— Ты, наконец, скажешь, зачем ты притащил меня сюда? — спросил Милко, прислонившись к машине.

Потапкин копался в багажнике и ответил, только когда закрыл его. В руках он держал удочку, ведро и большую холщовую сумку.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Милко, вжимаясь в машину. — Ни за что! Это самое дурацкое в мире занятие, и я не собираюсь убивать на это свое время. Вези меня обратно.

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Потапкин, почесав в затылке. — Между прочим, рыбалка расслабляет. Ладно, тогда вот.

Он вынул из сумки и протянул Милко альбом для рисования — очень приличный, недешевый — и пенал, в котором лежали карандаши, вполне опознаваемые даже при скудном свете, как профессиональные. Представить, что Потапкин купил это специально для Милко, было решительно невозможно.

— Пошли, а то мое место займут, — сказал Потапкин и зашагал вперед.

— Это что такое? — спросил ему в спину Милко, потрясая альбомом.

— Мне в школе математика трудно давалась, — ответил Потапкин, не останавливаясь. — Особенно в старших классах. Меня тогда Маринка, сестра моя, воспитывала. Она мне всегда говорила, что если что-то не получается, надо на время отвлечься. Или на что-то совсем другое, или на что-то из той же области. Она мне обычно задачки задавала, типа: сколько современной краски пошло бы на роспись потолка Сикстинской капеллы в пятьсот тридцать восемь квадратных метров, если пятиграммовый мазок акриловой занимает столько-то квадратных сантиметров, масляной ‒ столько-то, эмали ‒ столько-то, при условии, что краски использовались в пропорции половина, две третьих и одна треть соответственно. Я после такого школьные задачки как орехи щелкал.

— Я понял, твоя сестра — дрессировщик. Укрощает медведей, учит их ходить на задних лапах и ездить на велосипеде, — ответил Милко.

Под ногами хлюпало и чавкало, дорога все никак не кончалась, и Милко уже готов был возвращаться в город пешком, даже если это займет несколько дней. Он наверняка заблудится, простудится, его съедят дикие звери — ну и пусть, зато Потапкин будет мучиться угрызениями совести.

— Не, она искусствовед и реставратор, — ответил Потапкин. — Ну, и рисует немного. Она сейчас в Дрездене живет и работает.

Милко, увлеченный мыслями о своей горестной и трагической кончине, не сразу понял, о чем это он.

— А, ясно, на тебе природа отдохнула.

— Так это, у нас матери разные, — ничуть не смущаясь, сказал Потапкин. — Маринкина учительницей была, первая жена бати моего. Говорят, она очень умная была, об учениках заботилась, и в деревне ее все любили, хоть она и городской была. Только она умерла, когда Маринка еще в школе училась. Батя… короче, запил он, и Маринку ее тетка в Москву забрала. Батя потом взял себя в руки, снова на работу вернулся, женился. Мамка моя младше него была. Они нормально жили, правда, но батя вдруг умер. Сидел, ужинал — и упал замертво. Сердце, сказали. Мамка поначалу держалась, а потом пить начала, замуж снова вышла за одного козлину, и они уже вместе пить стали. Маринка приехала, решила, что нечего мне там оставаться, и увезла меня к себе. Я сначала с ней жил, потом в армию пошел, а когда со службы ушел, Маринка уже в Дрезден переехала. Это она мне сказала, что неважно, кто тебе нравится, мужчина или женщина, лишь бы человек был хороший. Все, почти пришли.

Они свернули с дороги на узкую тропинку между мокрыми кустами и вскоре вышли к пруду. Потапкин достал из сумки два складных стула и поставил их на пологом берегу.

— Раз у тебя не получается рисовать одежду, нарисуй что-нибудь другое, — сказал Потапкин. — Пейзаж, зря их, что ли, так много рисовали? Здесь красиво, и вообще — природа, свежий воздух. Глядишь, отвлечешься, а потом и одежда снова пойдет. А я пока рыбу половлю, — и он закинул удочку в пруд.

Милко даже задохнулся от такого. "Нарисуй что-нибудь другое"? Как Потапкин себе это представлял? Милко что, художник? Нет, он гениальный дизайнер! Ему нужно вдохновение, чтобы создать новую коллекцию одежды, а не рисовать в темноте какие-то чахлые деревья, лягушек и непролазную грязь. Может, он все же спит? Милко ущипнул себя за руку и взвыл от боли.

— Тише, всю рыбу распугаешь, — прошипел Потапкин.

Милко обреченно вздохнул и собрался все же возвращаться в город на своих двоих. Он уже даже привстал со стульчика, но, подумав, неохотно сел. Погибать во цвете лет в глухом лесу как-то не хотелось. Как он, сам Милко Вуканович, служитель моды и красоты, умудрился попасть в такую дурацкую ситуацию? Во всем был виноват Анатоль, это из-за него Потапкин воспылал к Милко неестественной заботой. Ничего, с Анатолем Милко разберется, и плевать, что он его больше полугода не видел. А пока что… Пока что, чтобы не умереть от скуки, Милко огляделся и увидел, что, во-первых, вокруг было не так уж темно, во-вторых, на противоположном берегу сидели двое рыбаков, неподвижные, как статуи, а в-третьих, ива напротив была похожа на героиню "Звонка".

Милко раскрыл альбом, взял в руки карандаш, так удобно ложившийся в пальцы, и сделал первый штрих.

* * *

— Милко, это просто бесподобно!

— Разумеется, разве могло быть иначе? — Милко сделал вид, что не заметил выразительного взгляда Андрея.

— Да-да, наш Милко — гений, он умеет создавать только бесподобные вещи, — ехидно сказал Роман.

Милко был в таком хорошем настроении, что решил и на него не обращать внимания. Показ прошел успешно, его творения по достоинству оценили, и Милко предвкушал хвалебные статьи и шквал заказов уже завтрашним утром. Ну а пока что он с удовольствием принимал комплименты и общался с гостями, купаясь в лучах славы. Коллекция "Краски природы" будет самой успешной за всю историю "Зималетто", в этом Милко не сомневался.

Он и сам не понял, почему вдруг заскучал в самый разгар приема. Ну, хорошо, не совсем заскучал. Когда все жаждут с тобой пообщаться и буквально разрывают на части, тут не до скуки. Но к законной гордости, восторгу и радостному возбуждению примешалась легкая усталость и толика безразличия. Оживленно болтая с журналисткой модного журнала, Милко отмахнулся от своих чувств. Он просто перетрудился и перенервничал, работая над коллекцией, вот и все.

Гости начали потихоньку расходиться, не забывая напоследок еще раз сказать гению, какую великолепную коллекцию он создал. Широко улыбаясь и благодаря за поздравления, Милко мысленно перебирал клубы. В "Голубой огонек" ехать совершенно не хотелось. Обычно после показов он продолжал праздновать успех именно там, но сегодня его туда не тянуло. Да и черт с ним!

Уже на полпути к дому Милко понял, что возвращаться домой тоже не слишком хотелось. Что там делать, в тишине и одиночестве? Но еще не рассеявшаяся от успешного показа эйфория мешала ему как следует жалеть себя, поэтому Милко приехал домой, включил любимую оперетту — его маленькая слабость, о которой мало кто знал, — и прикончил бутылку коллекционного коньяка, подаренного ему когда-то поклонником. После сегодняшней коллекции даже у последних твердолобых скептиков не останется сомнений в том, кто лучший дизайнер в мире моды.

* * *

Утром Милко проснулся в превосходном настроении: ему предстоял чудесный день признанного всеми гения. Триумфально появился в "Зималетто", почитал новости о показе, дал пару интервью, принял телефонные поздравления, и с чистой совестью собрался уйти из мастерской раньше обычного. И тут загрустил. Ни "Голубой огонек" или какой другой клуб, ни тихий вечер дома не вызывали у него интереса.

"Это все погода, — сказал себе Милко. — Холодно, пасмурно, противно, вот ты и раскис."

После Анатоля у него никого не было, и это уже начинало потихоньку сводить его с ума. Дело было не только в сексе. Если бы он пожелал, смог бы найти себе кого-то на одну ночь. Милко уже осточертело, что никто не ждал дома, никто не звонил спросить, как дела, не привозил ему свежих круассанов просто потому, что ему самому было лень за ними идти. Конечно, неплохо было бы, если бы этот кто-то был умным, состоятельным и красивым, но Милко был уже согласен на кого-то… обычного, лишь бы тот был рядом.

Причиной его меланхолии и апатии была не погода и не пресловутый кризис среднего возраста. Стоя на светофоре, Милко барабанил пальцами по рулю и вспоминал показ. Коллекция вышла потрясающей, и он прекрасно помнил, хоть и старался изо всех сил об этом забыть, кому он был этим обязан. Дома до сих пор лежал альбом с зарисовками пруда, деревьев и одного почти наголо бритого рыбака, нарисованного в профиль.

Как только светофор переключился, наконец, на зеленый, Милко резко крутанул руль, развернулся через две сплошные, и, игнорируя возмущенные гудки других водителей, поехал в противоположную от дома сторону.

* * *

В телевизоре наши играли в хоккей и пока что проигрывали. Потапкин без особого энтузиазма болел за них, прихлебывая чай из любимой пол-литровой чашки. Было еще рано и спать не хотелось, но заняться больше было нечем. Потапкин как раз размышлял, не наведаться ли в "Оскар", там все веселее, чем торчать дома, когда дверь позвонили. Сердце у него забилось чаще обычного, но он сурово сказал себе не дурить: обычно к нему без приглашения заявлялся только один человек, но сегодня этому человеку было совсем не до Потапкина. Он вообще в последнее время делал вид, что Потапкина знать не знает. Не удивительно, но все равно как-то обидно. После первого раза так обидно не было. Нет, надо завязывать так много о нем думать, понятно же, что это совершенно безнадежно. Где он, и где Милко. Смешно даже. А жаль. С ним он не чувствовал себя таким… неприкаянным.

Потапкин неторопливо встал и пошел открывать. Если это опять полиция насчет Вальки, он ее мужу сам голову оторвет.

За дверью стоял Милко во всей красе ‒ в неприлично обтягивающих кожаных штанах и короткой неоново-красной куртке.

— Пить не буду, — сразу предупредил он и переступил порог.

 


End file.
